The Time Alley
by transistortion
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is in the year 1920 in Tokyo, a chase leads her to a dark alley where she sees a white mysterious light and a little girl to go with it, but, when they go through the light what will happen? Will sakura fall in love and find the girls pare
1. introduction

The Time Alley

By

Hellzarmyangel12

Sakura Kinomoto was a 12-year-old girl in the 18th year of the Taisho (1920's). The bright and bubbly girl with emerald eyes and short, honey brown, curly hair walked down the streets filled with story tellers, shopkeepers, gambling, and food. There was a large group of people gathered around a bulletin board. Sakura started running toward the bulletin board to see what was going on. She finally reached the board which read, "Grand Tokyo Theatre Presents: A Midsummer Night's Dream. Starring Sumire Kanzaki, Maria Tachibana, Kohran RI, and Orihime Fureisanaga. Sakura read the bulletin in awe. "The last time I saw my cousin Sumire perform in the Grand Tokyo Theatre was when I was 5" Sakura said trying to avoid getting crushed. A couple of people turned to her and said, "Did you just say you were related to the great Sumire Kanzaki!" Suddenly, everyone went silent, staring at Sakura.

Sakura started to step back, scared that people would chase her. And of course, as she expected. They chased her. Sakura ran as fast as she could, she didn't even know or care where she was going, as long as it was away from the giant mob chasing her.

Ok, now BEFORE! You say this chapter was wayyy to short, or not funny, well it was an INTRODUCTORY and it WILL be FUNNY in LATER chapters! OK!

Well please review, buh bye

kRiStEn


	2. the white light and the mysterious girl

The White Light and the Mysterious girl

Sakura reached a dark alley. She decided to go through it. She ran through the wet, dark, and dirty alley, staining her pink silky kimono. She finally saw light, it still was a long way, but she finally saw it. All of a sudden she heard a little girl say in the distance, "No don't go through the light…"

Sakura stopped and looked to see if she could find the girl.

"Where are you?" Sakura asked as she continued to look around. "I'm right I'm front of you…" said the little girl. Sakura looked in front of herself and saw a little girl. She had ice blue eyes, short, curly, blonde hair with a pink bow. She wore a short sleeved, blue frilly dress. "Why can't I go towards the light?" asked Sakura.

The little girl looked down into what seemed a never-ending darkness. "…Because it took my parents away," said the little girl.

"How did it take your parents?" asked Sakura. The little girl looked into the light and said, "They stepped in, but they never came out…" Sakura knelt down next to the girl. " Well, you have two choices. Either stay in darkness for the rest of your life, or try to get out of it and find your parents." Said Sakura. The little girl looked into the light and back at Sakura. "Only…if you go with me…" said the little girl.

Sakura took the little girls hand and walked into the light.

And so begins our journey across time!

REVIEW! NO FUCKING FLAMES OK!

Love,

kRiStEn


	3. a brand new place with brand new people

A Brand New World with Brand New People

Sakura and the little girl found themselves in a place with tall buildings, cars, and people wearing strange clothes.

The little girl hid behind Sakura. Sakura was a scared as her; she had no idea where they were. "Well, I guess we should go walk around and see if everything really is completely different." Said Sakura as she took the little girls hand. The little girl looked up at her. "I guess so," said the little girl. Sakura and the little girl started walking around the big city.

"Hey, maybe we should try and find your parents. But it would be easier if I knew your name first." Said Sakura. "My name is Iris Chateaubriand (yes I got this name and the actress' names from Sakura Wars lol)." Said Iris. Sakura smiled a little. "Iris, a pretty name." Said Sakura looking at Iris. Sakura wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Said Sakura. Sakura looked up and saw a tall woman with black, long hair, wearing a dusty pink kimono. "Oh it's quite alright, it's actually my fault I was in such a rush to get out of a huge crowd of people. I don't mean to judge, but by the clothes you two are wearing, you aren't from around here are you?" asked the woman. "No were not, actually, I know it sounds pretty silly, but I was actually running from a crowd of people too, but then I started to run down this dark alley, then, I saw a light at the end, then I found Iris. She said that her parents went in the light a long time ago, and she hasn't seen them since. So now, we're looking for them." Said Sakura. The woman listened to the girl's story. "Oh you poor little things, well, how would you like to stay with my family and me for a while, or until we find your parents?" asked the woman. Sakura and Iris looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakura, Iris, and the woman went into the yellow car or what these people in the strange city a "taxi". "Thank you so much for everything you're doing for us." Said Sakura. The woman smiled and said, "Oh you're very welcome, by the way my name is Yelan Li. I have 5 children, 1 son, and 4 daughters. My son is your age so you might get along with him." Said Yelan. The taxi reached Yelan's house. Sakura, Iris, and Yelan got out of the taxi. There stood a huge, beautiful, mansion, surrounded by gardens, fountains, and benches. "Wow, this mansion looks beautiful!" said Iris.

"Well thank you, now, time to show you the inside." Said Yelan. Yelan, Sakura, and Iris started to walk toward a giant door. The maids opened it; to reveal a house so beautiful, that God himself, could live here. " Futtie, Fanren, Feimei, Sheifa, Syaoran! I'm home!" yelled Yelan. She looked over toward the stairs; so did Sakura. "Futtie you fucktard! Get your fat ass in gear before I make it!" yelled a male voice.

Sakura was confused. "Fucktard?" thought Sakura. "Syaoran Li! How dare you use that fowl language when we clearly have guests!" yelled Yelan. Syaoran walked down the stairs with his head hanging down. "Now apologize to our guests!" continued Yelan. Syaoran put his head up and looked at the two girls. 

Suddenly, his four sisters trampled him.

"Oh my like GOD! THEY ARE LIKE SO KAWAII!" they all screamed. They all charged straight for the two girls. Sakura and Iris sweatdropped in return to the four girls…err… energy. Sakura accomplished getting out of a mob, she hated people chasing after her, especially four or more. She looked up at the grand staircase. Syaoran still lay there helplessly. Sakura ran up to him and knelt down.

Syaoran looked up at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked.

Sakura put out her hand and smiled. "I'm just, a memory for some of the past, but a new to the future." Said Sakura.

WELLLL REVIEW! COULD I MAKE IT ANYMORE CLEARER!


	4. First Night at the Li Mansion

First Night at the Li Mansion

Syaoran looked at the girl strangely. "I'm just, a memory for some of the past, but a new to the future, what does that mean?" He thought to himself. Sakura put out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and stood up. His four sisters were still in their "KAWAII!" trance. "Hehe, I think he found a girlfriend!" squealed Feimei. "Aww, his first love!" continued Sheifa. "So, how long do you think till the wedding?" asked Fanren. Syaoran looked over at his sisters with a look that could kill. "Now girls, I'll explain everything in a couple of minutes but now I need to show these two ladies to their rooms." Said Yelan. Yelan's cell phone started to ring. "Oh, Syaoran dear, could you show Iris and Sakura to their rooms for me?" asked Yelan as she answered the phone. "Um, sure" said Syaoran as he started to walk upstairs with the girls following him.

Syaoran went to the first room on the left of the long hall. "Iris, this is your room. If you need anything just ring that bell." Said Syaoran as he pointed to a buzzer like thing.

"Ok!" replied Iris. Iris went into her room and checked it out. "Now, Sakura. Where's your room?" Said Syaoran to himself. Sakura looked at the boy. His hair chessnut brown, somewhat messy. His eyes an intense amber, his voice, (sounds like he went through puberty… lol). Sakura started to blush a little, even though she just met him, she started to like him. "I don't really think your room is going to be the wall." Said Syaoran as he took her hand and guided her to her room. "Hey, what did you mean by I'm just, a memory for some of the past, but a new to the future?" asked Syaoran. Sakura suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Oh, well, its kind of a long story." Said Sakura. Syaoran finally reached her room.

"I got no where ta go." Said Syaoran as he sat down on her bed. Sakura closed the door and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Well, a little while ago, I wasn't in your time. You see, I was walking down the street when I saw people crowded around the bulletin board. So, I decided to go see what was going on, so I walked down there and saw a flyer posted for a play and the Grand Tokyo Theatre, then I noticed my cousin Sumire Kanzaki was starring in it. But of course, I was stupid enough to say it out loud so I had a mob of people chasing me. So I ran down this dark alley, I finally saw a light, but then a little girl told me not to go. That little girl was Iris. So we decided to go through the light and we wound up here." Said Sakura.

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Either she was a really good storyteller, or this was the weirdest thing he ever heard of. "So, you're from the past and came to the future?" asked Syaoran. Sakura answered with a simple nod. Yelan knocked on the door and came in. "So Sakura, how do you like your room?" asked Yelan. "Oh its wonderful!" said Sakura. Syaoran kept looking at Sakura. He couldn't stop thinking about her or her story.

"I hope she stays here, we need a girl like her in this horrible hell of a world." Thought Syaoran. "Sakura, would you like to change out of your kimono? It's stained in mud and dirt." Said Yelan. Sakura looked at her what used to be, pink kimono. "Hehe, sure." Said Sakura.

It was dinnertime and the Li children were waiting for 3 other people. "Ok, sorry about that. Now, presenting Sakura Kinomoto, and Iris Chateaubriand!" Said Yelan as she pointed her hand towards the two girls. Sakura was wearing a tangerine colored Chinese style dress with cherry blossoms on the side of it. Iris wore the same thing only it was blue. Sakura took her seat next to Syaoran and Iris sat across form the two. "Ok, now, lets eat!" Said Yelan as she sipped her wine. Sakura and Syaoran both reached for the mashed potatoes at the same time. Syaoran and Sakura's hands touched, making them both turn red and pull their hands away really fast. The rest of the night was quiet; they all went to bed early.

Well ok, REVIEW!

Love,

Well…ME OF COURSE U DUMB BUTTS! lol


End file.
